Across The Stars - Harry Potter
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: A travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés. - Publication des OS se passant dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Pour les autres, voir mon profil et ma liste de fics.
1. Couple 1

Hey !

Je débute un petit recueil d'OS nommé "Across The Stars". Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce qu'à la base, ces OS faisaient partie d'un autre recueil, un crossover entre Star Wars et Harry Potter, qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès car il ne se trouvait pas facilement. Je ne l'ai pas supprimé du site, d'ailleurs si vous voulez le retrouver vous le verrez dans la liste de mes fics sur mon profil. =)

Le premier couple est un Sevmione, mais un Sevmione heureux. ;)

Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je posterai le suivant, mais promis ce sera avant les vacances. ;p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Couple n°1**

Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger (Sevmione)

_Rating K_

C'était une belle journée d'août à Poudlard. Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, le soleil réchauffait la terre mais il ne faisait pas une chaleur accablante grâce à la petite brise fraîche qui faisait onduler les branches des grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite. C'était en somme une magnifique journée pour la rentrée des professeurs.

Parmi eux se trouvaient Severus Rogue, toujours Maître des Potions, et Hermione Granger, qui enseignait quant à elle la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

On aurait eu toutes les raisons de croire que Rogue détestait Hermione : elle occupait le poste qu'il avait toujours convoité, elle était à Gryffondor, et elle était une _Miss Je-Sais-Tout_.

Mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. Severus avait survécu aux blessures infligées par Nagini, et Poudlard avait été reconstruit après la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait huit ans que la paix était revenue dans le monde sorcier. De nouveaux couples s'étaient formés, et celui de Severus et d'Hermione était de ceux-là.

Tout _a priori_ les opposait. Lui était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, froid, cynique, solitaire, partial, et réservé. Elle était une ancienne élève de la maison Gryffondor, brillante, franche, heureuse de vivre, entourée d'amis et extravertie. Ils avaient une différence d'âge de vingt ans, mais il y avait toujours eu une espèce d'admiration entre eux pendant la scolarité d'Hermione.

Après la guerre, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et étaient désormais mariés et avaient deux filles : Heather Rose Lily, six ans, et Alison Luna Eileen, quatre ans. La première ressemblait beaucoup à son père : elle avait les mêmes yeux sombres, les mêmes cheveux noirs, même s'ils étaient bouclés comme ceux d'Hermione. La seconde par contre était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle n'avait rien de Severus à part son mauvais caractère.

La petite famille Rogue arriva par Poudre de Cheminette dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, puis descendit dans le parc. Les petites gambadaient comme des folles dans l'immense terrain, suivies par leurs parents, amusés, qui marchaient tranquillement en se tenant la main. Tous les quatre finirent par arriver au bord du Lac Noir, où Heather trempa ses pieds. Alison arriva alors sans faire de bruit derrière elle, et la poussa. Heather ne tomba pas, heureusement, mais elle fut un peu déséquilibrée et avança de quelque pas dans l'eau pour reprendre son équilibre. Les deux petites filles commencèrent alors une bataille d'eau, rapidement rejointes par leur mère, et un peu plus tard par leur père.

Minerva McGonagall était à la fenêtre de son bureau, et regardait vers le lac, où elle vit les quatre Rogue s'amuser dans l'eau peu profonde, près de la rive. Elle sourit. Severus revivait enfin, et lorsqu'elle rapporta ce qu'elle vit au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier sourit également, mais versa une petite larme de joie.

C'était une belle journée d'août, ensoleillée et heureuse.


	2. Couple 2

**Couple n°2**

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks

Rating K

Noël 1997. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, récemment mariés, passaient les fêtes chez les parents de cette dernière.

Remus, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, regardait avec un petit sourire sa femme, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir, disposer les guirlandes sur le sapin de Noël.

Une fois son travail fini, elle se tourna vers lui, lui fit un grand sourire, et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de contentement. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage plus que jamais à l'extérieur, ils parvenaient à trouver des moments calmes pour se reposer.

Andromeda Tonks, sa belle-mère, fit alors irruption dans le salon, pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Presque à contrecœur, Nymphadora se décolla de Remus. Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, main dans la main.

Là les attendait une énorme dinde, que Ted Tonks s'appliquait à couper.

- Miam miam ! fit la jeune femme.

- Il va falloir que tu patientes un petit moment, ma chérie, fit Andromeda, nous devons d'abord manger l'entrée.

La jeune métamorphomage fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire tout le monde.

Remus était heureux, il n'avait pas passé de Noël aussi joyeux depuis des années.

* * *

Ok, c'était honteusement court, mais n'empêche c'était mignon quand même non ? (Allez allez dites oui ! xD)


	3. Couple 3

**Couple n°3**

James Potter et Lily Evans (Jily)

Rating K

Des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements venant de toute la maison Gryffondor résonnaient dans le stade de Quidditch. Même les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles participaient aux manifestations de bonheur des rouge et or, car cela signifiait la défaite de l'équipe de Serpentard.

James Potter se posa au sol et ébouriffa ses cheveux, et avec un sourire éclatant, alla serrer la main de la préfète de sa maison, Lily Evans.

Quant à cette dernière, elle était excédée par l'arrogance de l'Attrapeur, et leva les yeux au ciel quand James lui lança un regard séducteur.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, s'exclama la jeune fille, quand comprendras-tu que tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde, Potter ?

- Tu en es si sûre que ça, Evans ? répliqua James.

- Oui, fit-elle. Tu es arrogant et tu es un lâche, c'est tout ce que tu es.

- Moi, un lâche ? s'énerva le jeune homme, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Exactement, lâcha la rousse. Tu t'acharnes sur les plus faibles que toi et en plus toujours accompagné au moins par Sirius. Quand vous n'êtes pas à quatre contre un ! Et pour moi, ça c'est de lâcheté, Potter. Maintenant, oublie-moi ou alors change de comportement.

Et Lily se détourna de lui, la tête haute et la démarche assurée, laissant James complètement sonné, pour se diriger vers Severus Rogue, qui regardait la scène de loin.

_Servilus_ lança un regard haineux à son tortionnaire, puis suivit Lily hors du stade.


	4. Couple 4

**Couple n°4**

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley (Hinny)

Rating K+

Ginny suivait Harry dans le parc de Poudlard en gloussant. Son petit ami lui avait bandé les yeux, et la dirigeait vers une nouvelle « cachette », à l'abri des regards, où ils pourraient s'embrasser sans voir la mine résignée de Ron ou le livre qui cachait continuellement le visage d'Hermione dans ces moments-là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Harry enleva le bandeau du visage de la jolie rousse, qui s'exclama devant la beauté de cette endroit.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans une petite clairière juste en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, dans un espace encore autorisé aux élèves. Les grands arbres obscurcissaient l'endroit grâce à leurs énormes branches parsemées de feuilles, de jolies petites fleurs faisaient un tapis sous leurs pieds, et un tronc d'arbre couché pourrait leur servir de banc.

- Bienvenue dans notre petit paradis, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, lui sourit, et l'embrassa avidement. Les deux amoureux s'assirent sur le banc improvisé, et purent s'adonner tranquillement à des trucs d'amoureux.


	5. Couple 5

**Couple n°5**

Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange (Bellamort)

Rating T

* * *

Servir son maître était la seule raison de vivre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Bellatrix Black comme elle préférait se nommer.

Pour elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une sorte de messie qui avait lancé la lutte contre les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes, ces êtres infects et affreux que les sorciers de Sang-Pur se devaient d'exterminer comme des cafards.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser que Bellatrix était folle – ce qui était la vérité, évidemment – mais elle-même préférait se penser révolutionnaire.

En fait, ce n'était pas seulement de l'adoration qu'elle ressentait pour son maître, mais aussi une forme d'amour, dingue, passionné mais loin d'être sain.

Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle le savait. Mais elle s'en fichait. En fait elle avait des doutes sur la capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à éprouver des émotions.

Mais lorsqu'il avait repoussé ses avances, elle était entrée dans une colère noire, sans toutefois trahir la cause des Mangemorts.

Les sentiments qui animaient Bellatrix Black étaient contradictoires et malsains, mais le fait de savoir que bientôt la vermine aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre la poussait à donner encore plus à son maître, bien qu'il lui ait déjà brisé le cœur.

Et lorsque tout serait fini, si Voldemort continuait à ne pas vouloir d'elle, alors elle aussi quitterait ce monde, car ses seules raisons de vivre seraient mortes.


	6. Couple 6

**Couple n°6**

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy

Rating K

Lorsque Lucius rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva sa nouvelle femme, Narcissa, affalée sur le canapé du gigantesque salon, sanglotante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ne sachant pas comment la réconforter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que soit, Narcissa se jeta sur lui en pleurant encore plus fort.

Lucius entoura le dos de son épouse de ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

Le déluge de larmes finit par se tarir au bout de dix minutes. Il demanda alors à la jeune femme ce qui se passait. Elle lui répondit que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte en début d'après-midi.

Lucius compatit à sa douleur. Perdre un parent ou un proche était toujours très dur, même pour eux, les sorciers de la haute bourgeoisie. Sous leurs manières, ils étaient des êtres humains comme les autres, qui ressentaient des émotions, même s'ils les exprimaient rarement.

C'était l'heure du repas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait faim. Le couple Malefoy s'assit alors sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, où brûlait paresseusement un feu, et Lucius entoura les épaules de Narcissa de son bras.

La jeune femme, trop enfoncée dans sa douleur, ne releva pas ce soudain rapprochement, au contraire elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, fixant les flammes d'un air absent et d'un regard vide.

Lucius ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Une demie-heure ? Une heure ? Trois heures ? Une semaine aurait eu le temps de s'écouler sans qu'il ne la voie passer.

La douleur de Narcissa lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps enlacés, sans un mot, plongés dans leurs propres pensées.

Quand enfin ils revinrent à la réalité, ils se regardèrent, presque embarrassés d'être restés autant de temps l'un contre l'autre.

Le mari et sa femme allèrent alors se coucher, mais aucun ne put réellement s'endormir pendant des heures, tandis qu'ils repensaient à ce soudain rapprochement entre eux...

* * *

C'est pour l'instant la fin de ce recueil. =( Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont suivi. =D


End file.
